


No Regrets, Just Love

by universalromance



Category: Glee
Genre: Car Sex, Klaine, M/M, Reunion Sex, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalromance/pseuds/universalromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine spend some time together in the car before Mr Schue's not-wedding. GKM Fill. Also posted on tumblr and ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets, Just Love

**Author's Note:**

> GKM prompt: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/40066.html?thread=54918274&%20#t54918274
> 
> First posted on my tumblr, same username
> 
> This is my first work posted on AO3 so I'm just testing running for formatting etc.

Kurt tapped the toe of his shoe nervously as he glanced sideways at Blaine. The room around them was filled with the hushed whispers of everyone who hadn’t run out to find where Miss Pillsbury had run off to. Kurt was shocked that she had even run off but had chosen not to join the search. This was the first time he’d seen Blaine since Christmas and while they may have spoken on the phone a lot it wasn’t as much as he would have liked. Being here with him was hard and all Kurt wanted to do was get him alone so they could really talk.  
  
Blaine kept glancing at him too but they kept missing each other. On a turn of his head when he finally caught Kurt’s eyes he blushed slightly and gestured to the door.  
  
“Do you want to go somewhere more private?” he wondered, hoping Kurt was thinking the same things.  
  
Kurt nodded eagerly. “Absolutely.”  
  
Blaine smiled and the pair quietly left the building to make their way to Blaine’s car in the parking lot. Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt and he got in, waiting for Blaine to move around to the driver’s side.  
  
“It’s been way too long since we’ve seen each other,” Blaine commented.  
  
“Two months,” Kurt replied. “Almost.”  
  
“Yes. Too long.” Blaine sighed and looked out the windscreen. “I miss you so much. All the time.”  
  
Kurt’s heart constricted painfully at the sadness on Blaine’s face. He reached over and took his ex’s hand, squeezing his fingers lovingly.  
  
“I miss you too, all the time,” Kurt assured him. “A day doesn’t pass by where I don’t wonder what you’re doing.”

Blaine smiled sadly and looked at Kurt. “Really?”

“Really. God... how did we end up like this?” Kurt wondered. “Six months ago we were spending every day together, talking about the future, making plans... having sex at every available opportunity on every available surface.”

Blaine snorted and smothered his giggles. “Yeah, we were typical teenagers for a while there. Maybe that was our problem. Teenagers can’t maintain an adult relationship. Teenagers neglect each other and forget. Teenagers make stupid decisions.”

Kurt nodded slowly. “I know I already apologised... but I don’t think I will ever stop being sorry for making you feel like I didn’t love you anymore.”

Blaine grimaced. “And I’ll never stop being sorry for thinking I needed to sleep with someone else to feel good again.”

“I guess we both just made mistakes. We never meant to hurt each other.” Kurt gave Blaine’s hand another squeeze. “In a way though... I think it was good for us.”

Blaine’s eyes widened and he pulled his hand back. “How on earth was it good for us?”

“Well... we now know how hard all that stuff if. I think we’ve both grown up a little from it,” Kurt explained. “And... I mean... it was nice seeing what it was like to date someone else.”

“Date... you... you’ve dated other guys?” Blaine’s eyes were wide.

Kurt smiled, amused by Blaine’s reaction. “Just one guy. And only casually. His name is Adam, he’s a senior at NYADA.”

“Older guy, go figure.” Blaine huffed slightly in defeat. “Is he better than me?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

Blaine smiled a little. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Kurt Hummel single in New York is bound to have the men flocking to him.” He shrugged helplessly. “I can’t compete with that.”

“You don’t have to.” Kurt reclaimed Blaine’s hand, playing with his fingers, a light smile on his face. “Nobody will ever compare with you. You’re my best friend, my first love. There is no competition.”

There was palpable relief in Blaine’s eyes when he met Kurt’s.

“I had a crush on Sam for a few weeks,” he announced suddenly. Kurt blinked and then laughed.

“Seriously? Sam? Of all people?”

“Hey! You can’t talk, you had a crush on him once. I don’t know... it was just that we were so close and...” Blaine chewed his lip for a moment and Kurt found himself staring, a flare of desire starting his stomach. He tried to shake it away. “Tina thinks it was just because I miss you and needed someone to love.”

“Makes sense...” Kurt tried to control his breathing because it was starting to get a little out of hand as he stared at Blaine’s mouth. God he missed those lips... especially the sight of them wrapped around his cock... he hadn’t had sex since September...

Blaine noticed Kurt had gone strangely quiet and he looked at him curiously, shocked to find his eyes were dark and glinting in a way Blaine knew very well. That look usually resulted in him being pounced on and them both being naked within minutes. Kurt may have once been a baby penguin but ever since their first time, when he was horny he was like some kind of in season cat. Blaine was helpless to resist.

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to ignore his own spike of arousal at Kurt’s lustful staring.

“So... what do you want to do if this wedding doesn’t go ahead?” Blaine choked out.

Kurt smirked. “Is that really what you want to talk about?”

“Um... yes?”

Kurt chuckled evilly and lifted himself out of the passenger seat, reaching across Blaine to move the driver’s seat back as far as it would go. Blaine gasped and leant back as far as he could, staring at Kurt with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?” he wondered.

“What you’re obviously too dapper to do,” Kurt responded before climbing into Blaine’s lap and pulling him forward by his lapels to kiss him forcefully. Blaine groaned and pulled Kurt down so he was straddling him and they were pressed tightly together. Kurt licked his way into Blaine’s mouth before pulling away panting.

“God you taste good,” he moaned.

“So do you, come here.” Blaine yanked him into another kiss, their teeth clacking together when Kurt didn’t catch himself in time. He giggled into the kiss before moaning when Blaine’s tongue entered his mouth, stroking his until he started to respond properly.

Panting they parted again and Blaine suckled at Kurt’s throat.

“Don’t stop,” Kurt whined. “Please. God... missed this so much. Missed you so much.”

“Then stop talking,” Blaine growled, tightening his grip on Kurt’s hips and bucking his up so Kurt could feel how hard he was already. “See what you do to me?”

Kurt smirked and rolled his own erection down onto Blaine’s as he reconnected their mouths, biting at Blaine’s lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. He released it to move his mouth down to Blaine’s throat, grazing his teeth over his Adam’s apple, causing the younger boy to gasp and thrust up against Kurt again.

Their panting breaths and rising body temperatures were causing the car to become hot and steamy and Kurt felt his perfect coif starting to go limp from the excess moisture so he felt it was only fair if he messed up Blaine’s hair so he started stroking his fingers through the gel until his curls started to escape.

Blaine grumbled unhappily and wound his hand through Kurt’s hair, tugging his head back to bare his neck so Blaine could suck a dark, angry hickey into his pale skin. Kurt moaned helplessly, reaching a hand out to steady himself and leaving a mark in the condensation on the window. He looked and broke into giggles. Blaine glanced over and joined in, tugging him closer as they both laughed, chests rumbling against one another, hearts racing frantically together.

Kurt pushed Blaine’s jacket off when he noticed how sweaty he was getting.

“It’s so hot in here,” he giggled. “We should remove layers. In order to avoid heat stroke.”

“Good idea. We don’t want to get heat stroke,” Blaine nodded, still looking a little dazed from their kisses as he threw both their jackets in the backseat and started to unbutton Kurt’s dress shirt and undo his bowtie. Kurt yanked off Blaine’s tie and unbuttoned his shirt, leaning forward to suck and bite at the skin revealed as each button was unhooked. Blaine gasped and groaned at the feeling of Kurt’s tongue swirling over his chest.

“Shit,” Blaine moaned as Kurt licked over his nipple.

Kurt chuckled. “Still sensitive then...” He sat up and finished the buttons, pushing the shirt from Blaine’s shoulders and tossing it to join the pile in the back.

Blaine took his face and pulled him down for another harsh kiss, sucking on his tongue forcefully. Kurt shuddered happily and tried to pull himself closer to Blaine, rolling his hips down rhythmically. Blaine groaned and took hold of Kurt’s ass, squeezing it and thrusting up against him again.

“Fuck me,” Kurt moaned, pushing back into Blaine’s grip desperately. “God, please fuck me!”

Blaine moaned and sat up straighter, removing one hand from Kurt to open his glove box, fumbling around blindly until he found the unopened bottle of lube and box of condoms that had been hidden in there for months.

“Mmm, prepared as always,” Kurt said before Blaine made him moan by squeezing his ass again. He slid his hands around to the front of Kurt’s pants and unfastened them, sliding the zipper down at a torturously slow pace that had Kurt groaning and wriggling, trying to get Blaine to hurry up and touch him already!

“Patience is a virtue, Mr Hummel,” Blaine teased.

“Patience can go and get fucked because I want you to suck me off right now or I’ll die,” Kurt protested. Blaine sat back, undoing his own pants to shove them down along with his briefs so Kurt was the only one with clothes left on. Kurt stared down at his erection with dark eyes.

“Die? Really?”

“Blaine!” Kurt’s head snapped back up to stare at him angrily.

Blaine laughed and helped Kurt remove his pants and briefs before he just stared for a moment. He hadn’t forgotten a single thing about Kurt but it had been so long since he’d seen him naked and it was... Amazing. Blaine took hold of Kurt’s flushed, hard cock and stroked the length slowly a few times making the older boy throw his head back and whine happily. Blaine encouraged him to raise himself up on his knees so he could shimmy down the seat. Giving blowjobs in the front seat, in this position, was difficult but Blaine was determined.

Kurt wound his fingers through Blaine’s messy, sticky curls as he licked at the tip of his erection. He nudged the head at Blaine’s mouth, encouraging him to take him in. Blaine wrapped his lips around the shaft and Kurt looked down, moaning at the sight he had definitely missed so much. Blaine still had hold of his ass and was kneading the flesh in his hands and he sucked and bobbed his head as best he could in the position they were in.

Kurt shut his eyes, gasping and trying to keep control of himself. One of Blaine’s hands left him and Kurt heard the sound of the lube being opened. Several seconds later Blaine’s slicked fingers slid down between his ass cheeks and played at his rim teasingly. Kurt was torn between thrusting into Blaine’s mouth and pushing back against his fingers and he whined.

“Please, Blaine... do something,” he begged.

Blaine smirked and pulled off Kurt’s cock with an obscene popping noise, sitting back up and pulling Kurt down, sliding his index finger inside of him at the same time. Kurt keened and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, suddenly forgetting any words he’d been about to say and deciding on just panting out Blaine’s name and any expletives that came to his tongue mixed in with his whimpers and pleases.

Blaine sucked along his clavicle as he added a second finger, pumping the pair in and out perfectly, scissoring them just so in the way he remembered made Kurt fall to pieces. He crooked them down and massaged Kurt’s prostate, making him cry out and dig his nails into Blaine’s shoulders, pushing back against his fingers. A third finger had Kurt moaning and begging for Blaine to take his fingers out.

“Ready... I’m ready,” Kurt panted, tearing open a condom and rolling it on Blaine’s cock. Blaine wiped the left over lube over his length and Kurt took hold of it, positioning it at his entrance before sinking down, moaning and clutching at Blaine again, nails scratching harsh lines into his back as he was seated fully.

“Fuck... so big... I forgot...”

Blaine gasped out a half-laugh. “Gee, thanks.”

Kurt smiled and kissed him deeply, tongues dancing lazily as he started to rolling his hips, getting used to the fullness he’d gone without for so long. Once the burn faded and he was left with an aching need he started to rock back and forth slowly.

“Kurt, come on... seriously,” Blaine groaned. He took hold of his hips and forced him to start bouncing up and down at a faster pace, dropping down harder than he had been before. Blaine took hold of his ass again, squeezing harshly and thrusting up to meet Kurt’s bounces. He knew when he’d finally found the right angle because Kurt screamed out in pleasure and threw his head back, leaving room for Blaine to suck and bite at his throat again. Kurt’s hands wound through his hair again, holding Blaine to him tightly as they moved together, both gasping and crying out each other’s names mixed with swear words.

Kurt lowered his head, tipping Blaine’s back and kissing him, a lot more sweetly than he should have considering their current position.

“God, you feel so good,” Kurt moaned as he broke the kiss. “Harder. I need it. Please.”

Blaine obliged and they both increased their pace, knowing there wasn’t too long left in them but wanting to make the most of it.

“Fuck, so freaking tight,” Blaine moaned.

“Haven’t had sex since I left,” Kurt replied, crying out as Blaine’s next thrust struck his prostate perfectly. “Right there. Again.”

Kurt pulled one of Blaine’s hands from where they were holding tight to his ass and they both took hold of his leaking erection, pumping quickly in time with their hips so that after three more thrusts into that perfect spot Kurt was crying out, clinging to Blaine as he came between them, white striped painting both their chests. He clenched tightly around Blaine and a second later the younger boy was coming too, pulling Kurt down into a messy kiss with far too much tongue and not enough finesse but neither of them minded.

They stopped moving as they came down, Kurt panting into Blaine’s mouth, unable to move from where he was slumped around Blaine’s chest, heart racing frantically. Blaine stroked his back soothingly as he whined on every other breath.

Kurt shifted slightly and pulled off Blaine, whimpering a little as the movement burned and made him feel empty at once. He put the condom in a paper bag on the floor before hunting for the wet wipes Blaine kept in his glove box. Blaine was watching him lazily as Kurt cleaned them both off, adding the wipes to the rubbish before reaching again for the seat controls and reclining the seat so he could settle back on Blaine’s chest tiredly.

Blaine smiled and stroked a hand through his hair as Kurt shut his eyes, listening to Blaine’s heart slowing down as they relaxed. The car was still steamy and hot, the windows all fogged up. Good, Blaine really hoped nobody had seen them though if someone wandered past they most definitely heard.

The radio was playing softly in the background and Blaine thought this was such a perfect moment. He wanted it to last because he was sure once they got dressed and out of this car they’d go back to the tentative friendship they’d had before.

Kurt started humming, stroking up and down Blaine’s chest tenderly. He frowned when the only response he got was Blaine’s fingers massaging his scalp gently.  
Kurt raised his head and found Blaine staring at one of the fogged up windows with a frown on his face. Kurt’s stomach sank at the sight. That face was Blaine’s thinking about a problem face and there was only one thing that could a problem right now.

God, Kurt had misread him. Blaine was obviously over him even though he’d kept saying at Christmas how that would never happen and he would wait for a long time for Kurt. Damn... he’d just royally screwed up everything.

“Um... Blaine,” Kurt whispered. “Are you alright? You’re usually a lot more talkative and mushy afterwards...”

Blaine looked at Kurt with sad eyes.

“I want to be, I’m forcing myself not to though,” Blaine explained, he moved into a sitting position so Kurt was on his lap, resting against him slightly, confused.

“You can be...”

“It’s just... I know that what we just did was probably spur of the moment and didn’t mean anything. I know you have your thing with whatshisname in New York so this was probably just one-time but I really, really don’t want it to be. I didn’t want to say anything because I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything but... I miss you and I love you and I want you back but... just... just ignore me. Pretend I said nothing and we can just treat this the way it should be treated...” Blaine continued rambling until Kurt put his fingers on his mouth to shut him up.

“You think... You’re really afraid of telling me how you feel?” Kurt wondered, heartbroken at Blaine’s tear-filled eyes gazing at him so longingly.

“I don’t want you to regret this so I wanted to keep my mouth shut about how I want to be us again,” Blaine whispered.

“Oh Blaine, oh my sweet, sweet Honey Bee, I could never regret this,” Kurt murmured, shifting around so he was kneeling and their faces were on the same level. He drew him into a soft, sweet kiss and rested their foreheads together. “I love you. I have always loved you, I never stopped loving you and I will always love you. Never, ever doubt that. Yes, I went on a few dates with Adam and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like him and have fun but... he’s not you. And sure, this was kind of a snap decision but definitely not something I regret and I would absolutely hate for this to be the last time we have sex since it’s one of my favourite things to do.”

Blaine smiled hesitantly. “So...”

“So, I’d really like us to be us again too. I miss you being my boyfriend. I still imagine our future then I have to remind myself we aren’t together anymore – I’d like to stop doing that.”

Blaine laughed. “Me too.” He rubbed Kurt’s sides and kissed him softly. “So... are we boyfriends again?”

Kurt stroked his cheek gently, warming under Blaine’s loving gaze.

“Of course we are. But... we need to talk. We need to really sort out how this long distance thing is going to work for the next four months until you graduate. I’m sure we can do it now that we know how hard it actually is. We’ll just have to put a little more effort in than we did last time,” Kurt pondered. “But right now, I think we should get dressed and find a bathroom to fix ourselves up in. We both need concealer desperately.”

Blaine laughed and they dressed awkwardly in the confined space of the car, both relieved to see their clothes weren’t too creased. They got out of the car and Blaine held his hand out to Kurt who took it and smiled at him.

“I love you,” Blaine whispered.

“I love you, too,” Kurt whispered back, leaning into him and smiling. “And I cannot wait to drag you back to my hotel room after this is all done because I’ve missed your body more than you can imagine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly writing a follow-up involving hotel sex since a few people requested it.


End file.
